1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method has been disclosed that causes a fishing vessel to stop the engine thereof and causes a mobile phone to transmit a distress signal asking for rescue to a specific location when a special positional sensor worn by a crew of the fishing vessel detects an abnormal position of the crew (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-120794).
There is a chance that an operator of a jet propelled watercraft falls into the water due to erroneous operation. It is unnecessary to ask for rescue as long as the operator can swim and return to the jet propelled watercraft. However, supposing that the method described in JP-A-2002-120794 is applied to a jet propelled watercraft, the abnormal position of the operator is detected when the operator falls into the water. Thus, the distress signal is inevitably and erroneously transmitted even when rescue is not required for the operator. Therefore, there is a demand to provide a method of enabling determination of the necessity for rescue regardless of the position of the operator.